


Power Dynamics

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura liked being on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Dynamics

Kimura liked it, actually. Being on his knees, giving but not directly receiving pleasure, lowered his status – yet having such a vital piece of Tsuyoshi’s anatomy in such close proximity to his teeth definitely gave him power. It was a turn-on – that duality, that ambiguity. Tsuyoshi’s helpless little gasps and sighs also appealed to his sense of control, making him tease – stopping for a moment and just breathing softly on it, or applying the barest flicker of a tongue so that Tsuyoshi would beg, “Please, please,” desperately, inarticulately.  
But Kimura was never cruel enough to make him beg for long.


End file.
